My Dark Side
by TheatreGleek1995
Summary: Blaine is a young, dapper, Cheerio. Sebastian's best friends are Vodka and Marlboros. Sebastian is blissfully unaware of Blaine's existence. This is not another dull, cliche love story. AU. Rated NC-17 for later chapters where there will be language and glorious smut. Blame Sebastian. Inspired by Kelly Clarkson's, Dark Side.


**Chapter One**

Everybody's got a dark side. Some people are moody and hard to please; others have a cynical outlook on life and are full of self-doubt. Then there are the histrionic drama queens, followed by the careless thrill seekers. Blaine Anderson was none of those things. Blaine Anderson was a masochist. No, not in a sexual sense, although he wasn't entirely sure on that because although he was a Cheerio and handsome young man, there weren't exactly a lot of other "out" gay males among his peers at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Blaine was all a parent could dream of, handsome, talented, top of his class, highly involved in both the athletics and performing arts departments at school, and Catherine and Patrick Anderson's colleagues only ever described their son as "a dapper gentleman." His family lived in the upper class suburbs of the small Ohioan city, in a white brick, two story home with a two car garage and perfectly trimmed hedges surrounding it. Yes, Blaine seemed to have the picture perfect life. It's funny how they always say to never judge a book by its cover, because Blaine was not who he appeared to be. Nobody's a picture perfect.

Blaine wasn't exactly sure what compelled him to try out for the Cheerios, and no it wasn't solely because of the tanning privileges, although the darker tone did complement his signature hazel eyes. Blaine was the type of person that, although he would preach acceptance, tolerance, and standing up to bullies, he longed to fit in, to be in the in crowd. He never had a chance to be the popular guy in elementary or middle school, joining the glee club in high school had been his first taste of being treated like an equal anywhere. Blaine wanted to feel what it was like to be the center of attention. Sure he was in the spotlight while performing, but once he stepped off the stage he was no longer the focus. The rush of being onstage, the feeling of the adrenaline that coursed through his veins whilst belting out notes with emotion was a form of release, along with boxing; hitting the bag continuously, focusing on breathing, in, punch, out, punch. Blaine would never give up performing, nor would he give up his trips to the locker room to knock out a few of his demons through the smack of the glove against the bag. But Blaine longed for something more. Not just glee club, or "fight" club, something that would get him noticed everyday when he walked down the halls at McKinley. Sure, there was football, but Blaine wasn't called hobbit for nothing, he was always scrawny, muscular, but tiny, and he didn't know how he felt about being tackled, it might cause a few repressed memories to resurface.

So, it was settled, Blaine had justified to himself his reasons for trying out for the Cheerios. Not to mention he was under constant pressure to try out for the squad. Blaine Anderson had two best friends, Kitty Wilde, who yes indeed did have claws, and Sam Evans, a bottle blonde with lips the size of a freshwater trout's. Kitty was a tiny spit-fire, standing around five feet two inches, with wavy blonde hair and deep hazel eyes. Guys wanted her, girls wanted to be her, and she was not oblivious to either of those facts. Kitty took pride in being perfect, popular, perfection and would never be caught dead speaking to anyone below her on the public school popularity food chain, thank you very much. Blaine and Kitty's relationship could only accurately be described as one of love-hate. Blaine admired her honesty and conviction, Kitty insulted Blaine on the regular and he would only smile in response. Kitty gradually let Blaine in, allowing him to discover more about her than anyone ever had, and in return he allowed her to delve deeper in to his life. With a new-found understanding of each other, they became inseparable, and Blaine had even convinced Kitty to join the glee club, not only because they were best friends but Kitty did have some moves and a pleasant voice.

When Kitty joined glee club, Blaine introduced her to his other best friend, Sam. Sam Evans was tall, about six feet, and towered over Blaine. He was blonde, though his sunny locks came from a bottle for just two payments of $19.99. Sam and Blaine bonded over a mutual love of comic books, video games, and music. They both finally had someone to gush with about Batman while battling it out on Super Smash Bros. Brawl and humming along to David Bowie playing in the background. Basically, with Sam, Blaine could bro-out, be one of the guys, and still was able to be himself. Blaine being gay was chill, Sam didn't mind.

"I've never really been this close with a gay dude before," he'd said, "but if all gay dudes are like you, I kind of like the gays, man."

Blaine, Kitty, and Sam, became a sort of triumvirate. Kitty was Head Cheerio, Sam was the quarterback of the William McKinley High Titans, and Blaine was the star of the school glee club. Once he became a Cheerio, the trio only gained recognition in the school hallways, as their bright red uniforms drew all eyes to their bodies during class changes. Blaine loved the attention to which his friends had already been so accustomed. Only, there was one problem. This one particular person wasn't all that impressed with the "teen royalty" Kitty proclaimed the three of them to be. That person was Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian Smythe was an enigma. Nobody knew anything about the boy aside from the fact he was tall, about six feet two inches, had emerald green eyes, and an affinity for wearing leather jackets atop his v-necks that fit oh-so perfectly to his well-built torso. He was a fine specimen of a male, hair coiffed to convey that all he did was run his fingers through it in the morning, and a cocky smirk adorned his face everywhere he went. Some said he had to repeat his senior year because before he transferred, he'd beaten a kid up at his old school just for looking at him the wrong way. Others said it was because he was charged with public intoxication and has an expulsion and a misdemeanor filed under his name. Blaine didn't know what to make of the guy. He had heard in the locker room that Sebastian had been caught with a girl up against the wall in the janitor's closet, giving it to her so hard that her moans got them caught by Principal Figgins himself. So, therefore, Blaine hadn't seen Sebastian recently, his suspension had prevented that, not that it changed Blaine's daily routine anyway. Sebastian never paid Blaine any mind, Blaine wasn't sure he even knew he existed.

Blaine undid the buttons on his pea coat, and slid it from his shoulders before hanging it in his locker. He ran his fingers over the spines of several textbooks, feeling the texture of their titles before pulling out the books assigned for his first two bells of the day. As he closed his locker, Sam's bright, smiling face was there beside him.

"Oh good morning, Sammy, I didn't expect to see you here so early before the tardy bell," Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Watch it dude, I went to bed early because I royally sucked in the Call of Duty tourney last night."

Blaine squinted, confused. "Well that is not like you at all."

Sam shrugged. "I dunno dude, just have had a lot on my mind I guess." He slung his arm over Blaine's shoulder and walked the two down the hall to their first period English class.

Blaine grew curious. "Like what?"

Blaine could tell Sam had begun to grow anxious. He'd stiffened up and he seemed insecure all of a sudden.

Sam shrugged once again, looking to Blaine with a small smile. "Nothing important bro, it'll blow over in time. Things always do."

Blaine gave the blonde a small smile and a nod. He was right; most things did blow over with time… but not all things.

As they entered the English classroom, Sam removed his arm from Blaine's shoulder and made his usual rounds of greeting everyone for the morning, fist bumping a few of the football players who all nodded casually in Blaine's direction. Blaine smiled back warmly as he was greeted, moving down the third row to his usual desk. He sat down in his chair, reaching into his satchel to pull out his binder and his copy of Heart of Darkness, setting them on his desk. He nodded politely to Tina Cohen-Chang, a sweet Asian girl and one of Blaine's friends from glee club and the Cheerios, as she sat down in her usual desk next to his. Tina made small talk, chatting about her boyfriend Mike, also a football player along with Sam, Blaine knew him from the games, venting about his mother and her new kick of having them drink panda hair tea, which would supposedly prevent them from contracting mononucleosis. Blaine had excellent listening skills and manners so he listened intently and nodded at the necessary spots in their conversation, but all he could do was focus on the empty desk next to Tina. He would steal glances at the empty chair, thinking of the boy who usually occupied it.

Okay, so maybe Blaine had a small crush on Sebastian Smythe. Blaine knew it was ridiculous. First of all, the boy didn't even speak to him and it wasn't clear if he was even aware of Blaine's existence or not. Second of all, all the times he had ever heard Sebastian speak, he seemed like a total ass. It was always a snarky comment followed by a cocky grin and a dose of I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude. Blaine tried to tell himself it wasn't even a crush, just a physical attraction, because he couldn't deny the guy was hot, in an "I'm a hipster badass and want you to think I'm a hipster badass but I'd never admit I'm a hipster badass" kind of way.

Blaine was snapped back in to reality as Ms. Beiste, their English teacher, more commonly known to the football team as Coach Beiste, stood to begin the lesson.

"Alright, you had assigned reading in your novels last night-"

Coach Beiste was cut off by the entrance of Sebastian Smythe, giving her a nod with his signature, cocky smirk plastered on his face as he sulked to his row, flung his bag to the floor, and plopped down in his chair. Blaine stole a glance and noted how good he looked this morning. He had on a black leather jacket and beneath that was a red and black plaid button down atop a black and white striped v-neck. He sat with his legs far apart, slumping ever so slightly in his seat; it looked like he owned the place. Coach Beiste gave Sebastian a look that could only be one of judgment and annoyance that he was tardy for her class. She shook her head, clearly not interested enough in the "troubled" teen to question him, and continued.

"Like I was saying, you had assigned reading, get your ducks in a row and make sure you're up to speed. We're going to bust out a few quizzes and plow on through with an essay and then a test on the book here within the next couple of weeks so be prepared for that…"

Blaine tuned her out, not interested in what she had to say any longer. Sure he was the type to be focused in class, but it was a Monday, and it was Sebastian's first day back from his suspension, might as well spend the class period thinking of all the things Sebastian might have done over his little "vacation" and how great it must be to have a reputation such as his where he could just walk in to class whenever and however he wanted without a second glance from a person of authority. Blaine contemplated Sebastian Smythe for the entire bell, his mind only moving from Sebastian when he had to jot down a few bio points on Joseph Conrad or take note of the major themes and motifs to look for in his reading.

Once first period ended, the morning was a blur. Blaine worked on a presentation on federalism for his government class, and then gave a speech on the importance of using the eclectic approach when examining psychological issues in psychology. When the bell signaling lunch rang, Blaine couldn't have been more excited to head to the cafeteria. After filling his tray in the lunch line, one of his friends from glee Mercedes Jones had informed him it was tater tots day, Blaine made his way to his usual table, one in the center of the lunch room where he, Sam, Kitty, and a mix of jocks, Cheerios, and glee clubbers sat together. Blaine smiled at Kitty, who gave him the usual squinty smile, as she looked down at his lunch tray.

"You better get down on your knees tonight and pray that the lord is with you, Blaine, because if Coach Sylvester finds out that you're putting food saltier than Zizes' undercarriage in to your system, you better believe she'll have you scarfing down bottles of Ipecac," she said, as she twirled her ponytail between two fingers.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "Great to see you too, Kitty Kat," he picked up a tater tot, dipped it in ketchup, and popped it in to his mouth, chewing slowly. "Mmm delicious," he gave her a wink.

Kitty pursed her lips and shook her head. "A glutton for punishment, you know gluttony is a sin, Blaine, one of the seven deadly ones."

Blaine shrugged, continuing to eat his lunch. From across the room, Blaine caught a glimpse of Sebastian walking in the cafeteria, headed for the lunch line, hands shoved in the pockets of his black jeans. He looked away quickly, back to Kitty, trying to not steal glances in Sebastian's direction as he passed his table on his way to the line. Kitty watched Blaine and stared at Sebastian as he strutted by their table, only to get lost in the crowd rushing to the line, clearly the bit of information tater tots were being served today excited the general public.

She smirked as she cocked her head to the side, still twirling her ponytail between her fingers. "Now that's a slice of meat this cat could devour." She glanced to Blaine and grinned.

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes. "I thought you didn't do men, Kitty."

Kitty shrugged. "Well, a girl has her needs, who could blame me for wanting someone to get this kitten to purr every now and then?"

He shook his head, popping another tater tot in his mouth. "Pounce on that then," he said offhandedly. Of course, Blaine just had to make conversation; never in his life would he actually want Kitty to consider getting with Sebastian because it would be disastrous. For one, Kitty's claws didn't just scratch, they dug until the skin was non-existent, and for two, well, the second reason was obvious.

Kitty thought for a moment and shrugged once more. "Hm, maybe, I mean I do need a date for the party Saturday."

She had been referring to Noah Puckerman's annual Halloween party. Everyone went; it was one of the biggest events of the year. There were costumes, dancing, alcohol and substances galore, and it was always a ton of fun.

Blaine glanced down the table and opened his mouth to speak but Kitty put a hand up, stopping him.

"And don't you even suggest I ask the living Ken doll who can't read, he reminds me of a cartoon penis. I'd ask the half-rican but he's been so far up Boob-less' ass that I'm surprised he hasn't been sent home with a serious case of conjunctivitis by now."

Blaine glanced down the table at Ryder, Jake, and Marley, hoping none of them had heard Kitty's insults. Luckily Jake and Ryder were too busy talking with Sam about the Call of Duty tourney the night before and Marley had been distracted, scribbling something in her notebook.

Blaine nodded understandingly to Kitty. "Okay, well, why don't you just go stag?"

Kitty was thoughtful again, but she shook her head. "No, any other time I'd be flattered that you realize that I'm Miss Independent and I don't need any man on my arm to make an entrance, but this year I want to be able to do couple costumes as sweet baby Jesus and his slim momma the not-so-Virgin Mary."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Are you sure that isn't too much?"

Kitty tossed her ponytail behind her back and shrugged as she dug in her purse to pull out a nail file. "Well, if that doesn't work out I'll just come as Catwoman."

The day dragged on, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to go home, lock himself in his room, and play around on his keyboard until bed time. Unfortunately, he had Cheerios practice that afternoon. The final bell of the day rang and students emptied classrooms, pouring in to the hallways. As Blaine exited his physics class, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced down having received a text from Sam.

"Hey B, wanna chill after practice today?"

Blaine smiled and typed back, "yeah, sounds good what do you want to d-"

Blaine felt his shoulder crash in to something. He looked up quickly only to be met by the awful glare of Sebastian Smythe.

"Watch where you're going, Anderson."

Sebastian continued down the hall, straightening his leather jacket and running a finger through his hair as he exited the main doors to the building.

Blaine stood there taken aback for a moment. He just learned two things, one, don't text and walk down a crowded hallway at the same time, and two, Sebastian Smythe knew his name. Well, his last name, but still, he knew who he was. Blaine bit his lip and he smiled widely as he continued down the hall to the athletics wing to Cheerios practice.

He entered the locker room and threw his stuff in his gym locker before finishing off his text to Sam.

"Yeah, sounds good what do you want to do?"

Blaine stalled in the locker room, waiting for Sam's reply before he would head out to the field; Coach Sylvester had a zero tolerance policy for cell phone use while at practice.

His phone buzzed. "Chill, maybe grab a bite to eat, it'll be fun. When am I not fun? ;)"

Blaine smiled down at his phone and shook his head. "K, Sammy. Sounds good, see you after practice. :)"

Blaine put his phone in his locker along with the rest of his things and headed out to the field for practice. He thought about the way he'd crashed in to Sebastian, as if something as cliché as fate had Sebastian Smythe walk by him at the same time he'd been texting in the hallway. He thought of how as he crashed in to him, he could smell him, he had taken in a whiff of his scent. He smelled like cologne, expensive cologne, and leather, and smoke. Sebastian glared at him, but all he could focus on were those green eyes, so mysterious and dark.

So, Blaine Anderson was a masochist, not in the sexual sense, but in the sense that he seemed to take pleasure in his own self-inflicted pain. Sebastian was not the friendly type, not the type of person to even associate with Blaine or his friends. Sebastian was the closed-off type, the untouchable kind of guy. He had an air of mystery about his handsome-self. Blaine Anderson was interested in him, intrigued, curiously infatuated, and he didn't know how on earth he would ever get over it if he kept making something of little incidents such as a shoulder bump in the crowded school hall.


End file.
